


[Podfic] Camouflage

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tiny podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of ambyr's story<br/><i>"But Mai," Ty Lee protested, "You came to Kyoshi Island so no one could find you!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Camouflage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Camouflage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382128) by [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr). 



**Title:** Camouflage

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 49 seconds

[download as an mp3 (<1MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014092503.zip)

streaming: .

cover by me!


End file.
